


troubled kids

by Angst_Lizard



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Other, Spoilers, aka theyre in a boarding school, americanized so they use first names, chatfic ofc, first chapter is fluffy and light but expect angst to come, gonta still speaks in third person but not in caveman speak, i couldnt decide between kaemaki or kaimaki so you're getting both, look at my name and tell me u werent expecting angst, poly icons, rantaro and kokichi are adoptive brothers, theyre just kids with trauma, think like ericson's boarding school in the walking dead yeah?, with no ultimate talents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Lizard/pseuds/Angst_Lizard
Summary: Kiibble: Now that this is over… @Frogs :D Can you please stop watching the Bee Movie for the 50th time?fr e sh a voca do: whfr e sh a voca do: 50?????Kiibble: Yes. Please, tell your brother to stop buying so many Bee Movie DVDs and to stop bringing them over to watch every time he comes over to our dorm.fr e sh a voca do: kokichi please tell me the bee movie isnt what you’re always spending your money onFrogs :D:fr e sh a voca do:Kiibble:Frogs :D:fr e sh a voca do: kokichi-In Hope's Peak Boarding School for the Troubled Youth, the students know not to expect much. The kids sent to the school are unwanted - they know that, their guardians know that, the staff knows that. Even with the promise of helping them, no help is offered.So, instead, the students have to look out for each other.Or, alternatively; Kokichi convinces Gonta to create a group chat with their classmates. Disaster ensues.





	1. friendly friend group chat for making friends, totally

[**Gonta Gokuhara** has created a **Group Chat**]

───────────────────────────

[**6:38 PM**]

[**Gonta Gokuhara** has added **15** **People** to **Group Chat**]

**Kokichi Ouma:** hAHA YES!!

**Gonta Gokuhara:** Welcome friends! :D

**Kokichi Ouma:** gonta, u are. the only person i respect here

**Rantaro Amami:** :(

**Kokichi Ouma:** uasigdyias that was a lie, obviously

**Rantaro Amami:** :)

**Kokichi Ouma:** i hate all of u!

**Rantaro Amami: **D:

**Gonta Gokuhara: **Kokichi! THat's rude! D:

**Ryoma Hoshi:** jesus christ, gonta, what the hell did he convince you to do?

**Gonta Gokuhara:** Kokichi informed Gonta that group chats are a way for everyone to become better friends!

**Gonta Gokuhara:** And Gonta wants everyone to be friends!

**Ryoma Hoshi:** .... how do i inform someone so pure that this group chat is gonna be cursed

**Kokichi Ouma:** G A S P

**Kokichi Ouma:** how dare u ryoma!

**Ryoma Hoshi:** should i even ask what youre on about now

**Kokichi Ouma:** u should have more faith in my best friend!! he made this out of the good of his heart to bring us together and you dare doubt him?

**Kokichi Ouma:** doubt that this group chat will be anything le s s than what he wants it to be?

**Kokichi Ouma:** for shame, ryoma, for shame

**Ryoma Hoshi:** kid, this group chat is only a few minutes old and you've already managed to give me a headache

**Kokichi Ouma:** mission accomplished then >:D

**Gonta Gokuhara:** Please don't fight!

**Kokichi Ouma:** calm down big man i'm just teasing him

**Gonta Gokuhara:** Oh okay! Gonta apologizes then

**Ryoma Hoshi:** 'teasing' might not be the right word, but gonts, theres no need to apologize

**Shuichi Saihara:** Please... . . please, all I want to do is complete homework and you three are blowing up my phone,,,

**Rantaro Amami:** big mood

**Kokichi Ouma:** perfect timing mr detective! we were just about to move onto the main attraction!

**Shuichi Saihara:** Kokichi, we've been over this. while my dream is to become a detective, Im not an actual detective

**Rantaro Amami:** wow??? youre just gonna ignore me??? im hu RT, lil brother <////3

**Kokichi Ouma:** hush both of u!!! its nICKNAME TIME BABY

**Ryoma Hoshi:** aannndd that's where i take my leave

**Ryoma Hoshi:** remember to do your homework, kokichi, i know it's not done. you too, gonta, if he got to you before you finished yours

  


[**Ryoma Hoshi** is **Offline**]

  


**Kokichi Ouma:** ur not my d a d

**Gonta Gokuhara:** Nicknames? :0

**Kokichi Ouma:** yup!! remember what we talked about before u created the group chat?

**Gonta Gokuhara:** Oh! Gonta Remembers!

**Shuichi Saihara:** Ryoma leaving is honestly such a power move and I am far too close to muting this group chat

**Kokichi Ouma:** nope! not allowed shushu!! u wouldnt wanna make me sad would u? D":

**Shuichi Saihara:** ... . .. all i want to do,

**Shuichi Saihara:** is finish my hOMEWORK kokichi

**Kokichi Ouma:** homework can wait!

**Kokichi Ouma:** hIT IT GONTA!!!!

**Gonta Gokuhara:** On it!

[**Gonta Gokuhara** has changed **Kokichi Ouma** 's username to **Frogs :D**]

**Frogs :D:** i.

**Frogs :D:** goNTA HOW COU L D U

**Frogs :D:** our frog moment was sPECIAL and just between u S

**Gonta Gokuhara:** Oh no! Gonta didnt mean to upset friend!! D:

**Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta apologizes! He only thought that Kokichi would like it as a username!

**Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta can change it if friend would like?

**Frogs :D:** nah, im just lying!

**Frogs :D:** u didn't do anything wrong gonts

**Frogs :D:** but if anyone asks about the frogs i will sick my organization on them >:C

**Maki Harukawa:** Considering your "organization" is obviously fake, I doubt that.

**Maki Harukawa:** However I couldn't care less about what you do.

**Frogs :D:** fAKE?? i have u know my organization is very real, and is home to thousands of members! millions even!

**Kirumi Tojo:** Whether or not I doubt your organization, I cannot take you seriously with your username.

**Frogs :D:** MOM!!

**Kirumi Tojo:** No.

**Frogs :D:** fair enough

**Frogs :D:** but i have the best username for u

[**Frogs :D:** has changed **Kirumi Tojo** 's username to **roomba**]

**roomba:** ... Do explain?

**Frogs :D:** cleans

**roomba:** Understandable. Have a nice day.

[**roomba** is **Offline**]

  


**Rantaro Amami:** KIRUMI JUST MEMED??? WHAT IS THIS

**Kaede Akamatsu:** wHO TAUGHT HER ABOUT MEMES? MIU? KOKICHI?

**Miu Iruma:** W H Y WAS I THE FIRST ONE U WENT TO???? BU L LY!

**Kaede Akamatsu:** BECAUSE YOU WOULD!

**Miu Iruma:** STILL BULLYING!!!!

**Frogs :D:** or, yknow, alternatively

**Miu Iruma:** no thanks rat

**Frogs :D:** wOW OKAY THEN

**Miu Iruma:** this is why u should always type out ur sentences in one text, virgin

**Gonta Gokuhara:** Guys! D:

**Kaede Akamatsu:** Oh! Gonta, by the way, I support your idea of a group chat! I believe this is a wonderful way to bring everyone together <3

**Gonta Gokuhara:** Thank you Kaede!

**Frogs :D:** aaaANNYWAYS, @everyone GET ONLINE BITCHES ITS NICKNAMING TIME

**Himiko Yumeno:** nyhe... i should relaly mute this chat if i wanna get any sleep...

**Tenko Chabashira:** Himiko!! It's only 7 PM!

**Himiko Yumeno:** odnt judge me woman,..

**Tenko Chabashira:** aAAHH, I didn't mean to sound judgemental!! That's not what I meant!

**Frogs :D:** absolute disaster gay

**Tenko Chabashira:** SHUT IT DEGENERATE! YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO SPEAK IN THIS!

**Kaede Akamatsu:** Also, Kokichi, you aren't any better

**Frogs :D:** w O W i see todays bully kokichi day

**Miu Iruma:** everyday is bully kokichi day

**Miu Iruma:** u should know this by now

**Frogs :D:** okay first off fuck u too

**Miu Iruma:** bitch ur twink ass wISHES

**Kaede Akamatsu:** mIU PLE A S E

**Frogs :D:** iM NOT A T WI N K AND U KNOW WHAT I MEANT!!

**Kaede Akamatsu:** No, you're definitely a twink

**Miu Iruma:** definitely lMAAOOO

**Rantaro Amami:** ko youre a twink

**Himiko Yumeno:** twink

**Kaito Momota:** twink

**Frogs D:** _wahahhhh.jpg_

**Kaito Momota:** gonta looks so concerned??? stop that riGHT NOW

**Frogs D:** MEANIES!! ALL OF U

**Frogs D:** no fuck u kaito

**Kaito Momota:** wHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH WHAT DID I DO TO YOU

**Frogs D:** u existed

**Kaito Momota:** rUDE YOU LITTLE IMP!!!

**Frogs D:** correct! u want a gold star?

**Maki Harukawa:** I'm going to gut you if you don't stop, Kokichi.

**Kaito Momota:** iLL DECK YOU YOU ASSHOKE

**Kaito Momota:** wAAIWTAIT

**Kaede Akamatsu:** Woah!!

**Kaito Momota:** maki he might be a dick but there's no need to threaten him like that

**Maki Harukawa:** … He shouldn’t be goading others on like that though.

**Kaito Momota:** i know but 

  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** While he shouldn’t be doing that, you shouldn’t be threatening classmates, either.

**Kaito Momota:** yeah!! what she said!

**Maki Harukawa:** … 

  
**Frogs :D:** maki what the fu

**Tenko Chabashira:** I’d say I can’t believe he got murdered by Maki, but it’s no surprise a degenerate like him would force her hand!!!

**Gonta Gokuhara:** Murdering is bad!! Please do not do that! D: 

  
**Gonta Gokuhara:** But don’t worry friends! Kokichi is okay!

**Miu Iruma:** a shame

  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** mIU N O 

  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** But if I may ask, Gonta, what happened?

**Kiibo Idabashi:** My entrance scared him and caused him to “yeet” his phone at me. 

  
**Rantaro Amami:** uiASIDYG disaster 

  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** Somehow, I’m not surprised, 

  
**Rantaro Amami:** but kiibs you okay?

**Kiibo Idabashi:** Yes. He has terrible aim and missed me completely.

**Kaito Momota:** he needs to train more!! 

  
**Kaito Momota:** the fuckin imps the size of a twig 

  
**Kaito Momota:** if he werent such an ass id be more concerned 

  
**Rantaro Amami:** tbh he lives solely off of spite and sweets so im not surprised 

  
**Rantaro Amami:** also,  


  
[ **Rantaro Amami** has changed **Kiibo Idabashi** ’s username to **Kiibble**]

  


**Kiibble:** I… feel like this is a reference to something I don’t get.

**Rantaro Amami:** close! its a pun! 

  
**Rantaro Amami:** yknow like, kiibo, kibble… kiibble? dog kibble?

**Rantaro Amami:** since you love dogs? ;;;;;

**Kaede Akamatsu:** Oh my go d s 

**Kaede Akamatsu:** I snorted, terrible pun

**Kiibble:** …

**Kiibble:** Explaining it like that, I suppose it is rather… sweet (?) that you would take that into consideration with your pun.

**Kiibble:** Is that the right word? 

  
**Rantaro Amami:** ….. yKNOW WHAT ILL TAKE IT!

───────────────────────────

[**Kokichi Ouma ** to ** Rantaro Amami**]

───────────────────────────

[**7:12 PM**]

**Kokichi Ouma:** “i can handle it on my own, ko,” he says 

  
**Kokichi Ouma:** “i am a master at flirting,” he says 

  
**Rantaro Amami:** sh U T 

  
**Kokichi Ouma:** PUNS ARE NOT FLIRTING RANTARO

**Rantaro Amami:** yOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS YOU ARE EQUALLY DISASTROUS 

**Kokichi Ouma:** B I T C H NAME 1 TIME 

**Rantaro Amami:** the first day back after break you panicked when you saw shuichi and called him ugly. and then fucking bo o k e d it leaving him behind, very confused,

**Kokichi Ouma:** okAY THATS NOT FAIR 

  
**Rantaro Amami:** you aSKED 

**Rantaro Amami:** now get your ass back in the group chat before they get suspicious 

  
**Kokichi Ouma:** fiiiIIIIiinneee

───────────────────────────

[**Group Chat**]

───────────────────────────

[**7:20 PM**]

**Tenko Chabashira:** also, whats a twink??

**Kiibble:** I do not know that either, actually.

**Kiibble:** Although I suppose I could look it up…

**Rantaro Amami:** bOTH OF YALL ARE PURE STOP RIGHT NOW

**Frogs :D:** yall

**Tenko Chabashira:** dONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!

**Miu Iruma:** DO IT!

**Tenko Chabashira:** OKAY!!!

**Kaede Akamatsu:** Tenko, no

**Kaede Akamatsu:** Miu, do nOt encourage that

**Tenko Chabashira:** hHHAAA,,,, confliction,,., 

**Frogs :D:** do it coward >:3

**Tenko Chabashira:** IM NOT A COWARD BUT JUST TO SPITE YOU I WILL N OT

**Kiibble:** I… guess I won’t either?

**Rantaro Amami:** _go o d_

**Kaito Momota:** yo where the fuck is kork??

[**Ryoma Hoshi** is **Online**]

**Ryoma Hoshi:** _hereheis.jpg_

**Kaito Momota:** what the fu Ck???? 

  
**Kaito Momota:** is he a liVE?

**Ryoma Hoshi:** unfortunately 

  
**Rantaro Amami:** is he… just sleeping?? ? 

  
**Ryoma Hoshi:** yes 

  
**Frogs :D:** wHY THE FUCK DOES HE SLEEP LIKE HES IN A COFFIN IM AS DYIASIYDG

**Rantaro Amami:** SERIOUSLY WHA T 

  
**Rantaro Amami:** iS THE DUDE OKAY LIKE MENTALLY O R

**Ryoma Hoshi:** no i dont think so  
  


[**Frogs :D** has changed **Korekiyo** ’s username to **coffin boy**]

[**Frogs :D ** has changed **Ryoma Hoshi** ’s username to **cat boy**]

**cat boy:** why do our usernames match

**Frogs :D:** dorm buddies duh 

  
**cat boy:** you know he’s gonna threaten to tear out your nerves when he wakes up right? 

  
**Frogs :D:** OUR nerves, u were the one that originally exposed him

**cat boy:** fair enough

[**cat boy** is **Offline**]

**Himiko Yumeno:** is noone gonna comenmt any more baout how he sleeps or is this just a fact were supposed to accept

**Rantaro Amami:** yeah

**Himiko Yumeno:** i… alright

[**Frogs :D** has changed **Himiko Yumeno** ’s username to **cant fucking type**]

[**Rantaro Amami** has changed their username to **fr e sh a voca do**]

**Frogs :D:** stale meme 

**fr e sh a voca do:** no memes are ever stale how dare you

**cant fucking type:** ude kokichi

**Frogs :D:** ude

**fr e sh a voca do:** ude

**Miu Iruma:** ude

**Angie Yonaga:** ude!

**Tsumugi Shirogane:** ude

**Kaede Akamatsu:** ude

**Kaito Momota:** ude

**Kiibble:** ude?

**Shuichi Saihara:** ude

**cant fucking type:** ;-;

**Tenko Chabashira:** STOP BULLYING HIMIKO!! ITS NOT HER FAULT!

[**Frogs :D** changed **Tenko Chabashira** ’s username to **himiko’s white knight**]

**Frogs :D:** welcome angie, tsumugi, to the friendliest place on earth! 

  
**Himiko’s white knight:** if himiko would be happy with me as a knight to protect her i’d do it in a heart beat!!! 

  
**Frogs :D:** also shuuuiiichhii, did u finnaallly finish your homeworrkk?? 

  
**Frogs :D:** i… 

  
**cant fucking type:** ten thats not wht taht means.,,

**Tsumugi Shirogane:** “Ten”??? 

**Shuichi Saihara:** Yes, Kokichi, no thanks to all the messages in this chat...

**Angie Yonaga:** Atua may doubt that this is the friendliest place on earth, but he still has decided to bless this chat anyways! Nyahaha!~  


**himiko’s white knight:** ahah… yaayy, blessings…

**himiko’s white knight:** also then what is it supposed to mean?? 

**cant fucking type:** ist an insult

**Frogs :D:** >:3

**himiko’s white knight:** ….. IF YOU WEREN’T HIDING IN GONTA AND KIIBO’S DORM I WOULD DESTROY YOU!!!

**Gonta Gokuhara:** Please do not Tenko! D:

**himiko’s white knight:** ... 

  
**himiko’s white knight:** and that, degenerate, is why you are safe. 

  
**himiko’s white knight:** FOR NOW!

**Frogs :D:** aannnyyywayyss, nicknaming is getting boorriinnngg 

  
**Frogs :D: ** someone else take over for me!! 

  
**Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta can help! 

  
**fr e sh a voca do:** im in 

  
**Kaede Akamatsu:** Me too! 

**Frogs :D:** great! get to it, slaves

**Kaede Akamatsu:** Rude! 

  
**Frogs :D:** yall hear smth?

**Gonta Gokuhara:** Calling friends slaves is rude Kokichi!

**Frogs :D:** sowwwyyy ;;-;;

**Kaede Akamatsu:** I cant belieVE the disrespect,

  
[ **Gonta Gokuhara ** has changed **Angie Yonaga** ’s username to **Atua’s Will**]

[**Kaede Akamatsu** has changed **Gonta Gokuhara** ’s username to **Official Babey**]

[**fr e sh a voca do** has changed **Miu Iruma** ’s username to **never safe from waluigi**]

[**Kaede Akamatsu** has changed **Maki Harukawa** ’s username to **Sushi Roll**]

[**fr e sh a voca do** has changed **Tsumugi Shirogane** ’s username to **anime reference here**]

[**Kaede Akamatsu** has changed **Kaito Momota** ’s username to **Secret Alien**]

[**Frogs :D** has changed **Shuichi Saihara** ’s username to **emo daddy**]

[**emo daddy** has changed their username to **thanks i hate it**]

[**thanks i hate it** has changed **Kaede Akamatsu** ’s username to **Piano Fetish**]

**Piano Fetish:** “Thanks I hate it,” he says in response to a sexual nickname, then proceeds to give me a sexual nickname,

**thanks i hate it:** I mean, its true is it not,

**Piano Fetish:** ,,,, Mayhaps 

  
**Piano Fetish:** Also sorry Maki, I couldn’t think of anything other than Kaito calling you Maki Roll ;;;

**Sushi Roll: ** … If it were anyone else, I probably would have choked you out. 

  
**Sushi Roll:** Be grateful.

**Secret Alien: **shHHSHSHSHHH KAEDE U CANT EXPOSE ME

**Piano Fetish:** Oh shit :00 Shhhh, your secret is safe with us,,

**Secret Alien:** bUT THE FBI MAN WATCHING!!!

**Piano Fetish:** We’ll fight the government if we have to!! Alien rights are… uh… RIGHTS!!

**Secret Alien:** HELL YEAH!!!!

**Sushi Roll:** Idiots. Both of you are idiots.

**thanks i hate it:** plEASE DO NOT FIGHT THE GOVERNMENT, THAT IS ILLEGAL AND YOU CAN _ DIE _

**Secret Alien: **bRO!! ARE U SAYING U WOULDNT PROTECT ME???

**thanks i hate it:** kaito…. stop this,

**Secret Alien: **BRO I THOUGHT WE WERE BR O S, BRO

**Piano Fetish: **Shuichi!! We can’t just let his secret get out to the government!

**thanks i hate it:** i…. i..  


**fr e sh a voca do:** guys i think youre gonna break poor shuichi uaishdyasgd

**never safe from waluigi:** hey rantaro?

  
**fr e sh a voca do:** ,,,, y e s?

**never safe from waluigi:** what the fuCK is my name

**fr e sh a voca do:** yknow,,,,, nsfw,,,, never safe from waluigi,,,,,,,

**never safe from waluigi:** terrible. cursed. I LOVE IT  


**Kiibble:** Now that this is over… @ _ Frogs :D _ Can you _ please _ stop watching the Bee Movie for the 50th time?

**fr e sh a voca do:** wh

**fr e sh a voca do:** 50?????

**Kiibble:** Yes. Please, tell your brother to stop buying so many Bee Movie DVDs and to stop bringing them over to watch every time he comes over to our dorm.

**fr e sh a voca do:** kokichi please tell me the bee movie isnt what you’re always spending your money on

**Frogs :D:**

  
**fr e sh a voca do:**

  
**Kiibble:**

  
**Frogs :D:**

  
**fr e sh a voca do:** _kokichi_  


**Frogs :D:** i pLEAD THE FIFTH!!

**thanks i hate it:** THATS NOT HOW THAT WORKS!

**Frogs :D:** iTS HOW IT WORKS NOW!

**fr e sh a voca do:** kokichi you are a disaster, no more bee movies

**Frogs :D:** BUT???? GONTA???

**fr e sh a voca do:** fI F T Y fucking dvds  
  
**fr e sh a voca do:** FIFTY.

**thanks i hate it:** Kokichi…. He’s right, even if Gonta loves the Bee Movie, fifty DVDs are more than enough.

**Frogs :D:** shuMAI that isnt fA I R, u know i cant resist uuuu,,, 

**Frogs :D:** but fiNNNEE

**thanks i hate it:** Shumai????

**Frogs :D:** OKAY TIME FOR HOMEWORK BYEEE

[**Frogs :D** is **Offline**]

[**Official Babey** is **Offline**]

───────────────────────────

[**Group Chat**]

───────────────────────────

[**9:01 PM**]

**Secret Alien:** @ _ Sushi Roll _ @ _ thanks i hate it _we still up for our training tonight right???

**thanks i hate it:** Course! 

**Sushi Roll:** I don’t think I have a choice in the matter at this point, so yes.

**Secret Alien:** ALRIGHT! :D meet up at the normal spot outside in a couple of minutes okay? 

  
**thanks i hate it:** Wait! Kaito, Maki, would it be okay if Kaede tagged along?

**Piano Fetish:** hUH?

**Secret Alien:** didn’t think she’d be interested in training but yeah!! Course!

**Sushi Roll:** I don’t care either way.

───────────────────────────

[**Kaede Akamatsu ** to **Shuichi Saihara**]

───────────────────────────

[**9:04 PM**]

**Kaede Akamatsu:** shUYICHI IF YOU WERNET MY BEST FRIEND I WOULD MURDER YOU ASYDASYGD

**Shuichi Saihara:** love you too kaede 

**Kaede Akamatsu:** oh gooodddd im gonna look like a fOOL 

**Shuichi Saihara:** no you wont! 

**Kaede Akamatsu:** i am like the lEAST athletic person in the universe 

**Shuichi Saihara:** i mean,,,, so am i,,,,

**Kaede Akamatsu:** you dont count!! Youve been training with them nearly this entire year :(((

**Shuichi Saihara:** huSH and take this as an opportunity to get closer to them

**Kaede Akamatsu:** hHHHHHH

**Shuichi Saihara:** you’d do the same for me too so let me set you three up darnit

**Kaede Akamatsu:** ooohhh??? You mean like… 

**Shuichi Saihara:** dO NOT TURN THIS SOFT MOMENT INTO TEASING ME KAEDE

**Kaede Akamatsu:** how i’m TOTALLY gonna set you up with Kokicchiii? 

**Shuichi Saihara:** K A E D E

───────────────────────────

[**Group Chat**]

───────────────────────────

[**9:06 PM**]

**Frogs :D:** sooo,,, are they dating or not?

**Secret Alien:** who are u even talking about

**Never safe from waluigi:** oF COURSE THEY ARE!

**Secret Alien:** ???????

**Never safe from waluigi:** pooichi has dEFINITELY gone down on her before

**Thanks i hate it:** I WHAT????

**Piano Fetish:** MIU WHAT

**Secret Alien:** WH A T ? ?? ?

**Frogs :D:** skank, dont call him pooichi!!

**Thanks i hate it:** tHATS the thing you have a problem with????

**Never safe from waluigi:** TTATT SK A NK???

**Sushi Roll:** All three of you.

**Sushi Roll:** Get your asses down here for training or I will leave. 

**Secret Alien:** oH SHIT COMING MAKI ROLL

**Piano Fetish:** Coming!! 

  
**Piano Fetish:** Wait

**Piano Fetish:** I don’t actually know where the spot is ;;

**Secret Alien:** hOLD ON COMING TO GET U 

**Piano Fetish:** Thank you! :D

[**Sushi Roll** and **5 others** are **Offline**]

[**Everyone** is **Offline**]

───────────────────────────

[**friendly friend place for making friends, totally**]

───────────────────────────

[**3:57 AM**]

[**Frogs :D** is **Online**]

[**Frogs :D** has changed **Group Chat** ’s name to **friendly friend place for making friends, totally**]

  
[ **Frogs :D** is **offline**]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how to format at all so i apologize yiasgdyasgd any questions you have about the au or anything don't be afraid to comment! any opinions, criticisms, whatever are also more than welcome! <3
> 
> The dorming situation;  
Gonta & Kiibo (who is human)  
Ryoma & Korekiyo  
Shuichi & Kaito  
Kokichi & Rantaro  
Tsumugi & Angie  
Kaede & Kirumi  
Maki & Tenko  
Miu & Himiko
> 
> Usernames;  
Gonta - Official Babey  
Kokichi - Frogs :D  
Ryoma - cat boy  
Rantaro - fr e sh a voca do  
Shuichi - thanks i hate it  
Maki - Sushi Roll  
Kirumi - roomba  
Kaede - Piano Fetish  
Miu - never safe from waluigi  
Himiko - cant fucking type  
Tenko - himiko's white knight  
Kaito - Secret Alien  
Kiibo - Kiibble  
Korekiyo - coffin boy  
Angie - Atua's Will  
Tsumugi - anime reference here


	2. i bully korekiyo then feel bad

───────────────────────────

[**friendly friend place for making friends, totally**]

───────────────────────────

[**5:00 AM**]

**roomba:** @ _ everyone _ Good morning everyone, I have prepared breakfast.

**roomba:** I will also ping everyone at 5:30 for those that like to sleep in.

[**roomba** has changed their username to **Roomba**]

**Roomba: **I also ask that if anyone changes my username, please capitalize it properly. Thank you. :)

**Sushi Roll:** I’ll be down shortly, Kirumi. Thank you.

[**thanks i hate it** and ** 5 others** are **Online**]

**thanks i hate it: **Ah, thank you, Kirumi! I’ll drag Kaito down soon, Maki

**thanks i hate it:** I’m guessing Kaede is down with you?

**Sushi Roll:** Yes.

**Roomba:** She is.

**thanks i hate it:** ??? Are you already down there Maki??

**Sushi Roll:** Oh, you were asking Kirumi. 

**Sushi Roll:** All three of us are here. 

**himiko’s white knight:** Tenko will go wake Himiko and Miu!!

**Roomba:** That isn’t necessary to do yourself. If they aren’t up by 5:30, I can do so.

**himiko’s white knight:** NONSENSE! You do too much for everyone already!!!

**himiko’s white knight:** Besides! It’s healthy to wake up earlier!

**Roomba:** I suppose I cannot stop you?

  
**himiko’s white knight:** NOPE! :D

**coffin boy:** Let it be known, I absolutely detest my username.

**cat boy:** its true though.

**coffin boy:** But there is nothing wrong with how I sleep.

**thanks i hate it:** … Korekiyo no normal human being sleeps like that

**coffin boy:** Each human sleeps differently.

**thanks i hate it:** I mean yes but actually no,,,,,

**cat boy:** he refers to other people as if he isn’t a human and that’s mildly concerning

**cat boy:** still, stop fighting over whether or not its normal to sleep like a corpse and get breakfast.

**thanks i hate it:** Okay, dad

**cat boy:** absolutely not

**thanks i hate it:** Understandable

**Kiibble: **Gonta and I will be arriving for breakfast shortly! 

**thanks i hate it:** And that should be the majority of the early risers? Aside from Tenko

**himiko’s white knight:** WE’RE COMING!! :D

**Kiibble:** You actually woke them up?!

**himiko’s white knight: **Well I woke Miu up and then she tried to strangle me so she’s not coming, but I’m carrying Himiko!! 

**Kiibble:** … You didn’t say you woke Himiko up.

**thanks i hate it:** Please don’t tell me you just stole a sleeping Himiko from their room

**himiko’s white knight:** I would NEVER!! She’s,,, kinda awake! 

**thanks i hate it:** KINDA???

**himiko’s white knight:** SHUSH IT! YOU MIGHT BE ONE OF THE BETTER DEGENERATES BUT YOU’RE STILL A DEGENERATE!

**Roomba:** Please leave her in her room if she isn’t awake.

**himiko’s white knight: **:((((((

**Roomba:** … If you can wake her up enough, she may join us early. If not, let her sleep.

**himiko’s white knight:** DEAL! 

  


───────────────────────────

[**friendly friend place for making friends, totally**]

───────────────────────────

[**5:30 AM**]

**Roomba:** @_everyone_ Those that aren’t with us yet, please join us for breakfast. We have 30 more minutes before homeroom starts and you should all eat. 

**never safe from waluigi:** im still gonna stab her

**Roomba:** Violence is not allowed.

**Piano Fetish:** Yeah! Miu, just because Tenko woke you up does not mean you’re validated in harming her!

**never safe from waluigi:** the bitch woke me U P, KAYAYDAY

**Piano Fetish:** That’s still not a good reason! :(

**Piano Fetish:** She just wanted to help you!

**never safe from waluigi:** and tHATS not a good reason to wake me up dammit

**never safe from waluigi:** i need my fuckin beauty sleep!!!

**Sushi Roll:** We can te

**never safe from waluigi:** wHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT BANG WTF

**Secret Alien: **WAS IT KOKCIHI I STG

[**fr e sh a voca do** is **Online**]

**fr e sh a voca do:** IT WAS KOKICHI

**fr e sh a voca do:** HE WANTED A BUNKBED BUT HE KEEPS FUCKING FORGETTING HE’S ON THE TOP BUNK AND FALLING OFF

**thanks i hate it:** IS HE OKAY??

  
**Secret Alien:** THAT DUMBASS

**fr e sh a voca do:** god thankfully it seems like the worst is bruising

**Roomba:** I’m coming to check on him.

**Thanks i hate it:** I’ll come too!! I’ll grab an ice pack ro something oh god

**Official Babey:** May Gonta come with to check on his friend?? D:

[**anime reference here** is **Online**]

[**Atua’s Will** is **Online**]

**Anime reference here:** oh gosh, can you guys update us on him? 

**Atua’s Will:** Angie would like to tag along!! Atua can heal anyone~ <3

**fr e sh a voca do:** i know there’s no stopping those trhee but i think ko would be pissed if anyone else tagged along sorry angie :(

**Secret Alien:** why would he be fuckin mad??? we’re worried about him!!

**Atua’s Will:** Hmm… Mayhaps Atua will be merciful still! 

**fr e sh a voca do:** PLEASE DO NOT SAY ANUYTHING OMINOUS INVOLVING MY BROTHER LIKE THIS THANKS

**Piano Fetish:** Angie! You shouldn’t be implying things like that!! 

**Piano Fetish: **Rantaro, Kiibo’s tagging along with the others, hopefully them joining won't upset him.

**Piano Fetish:** And like Tsumugi said, please keep us updated. 

**fr e sh a voca do:** its not like hes dying but will do!

───────────────────────────

[**friendly friend place for making friends, totally**]

───────────────────────────

[**6:03 AM**]

**Frogs :D:** god you guys worry too much!

**Frogs :D:** the way you entered the dorm was so dramatic

**Frogs :D:** “is he okay?!?” “let me see him” “gasping noises” as if i was dying or smth

**thanks i hate it:** We can literally all see you on your phone, Kokichi, put it down and put that ice pack back on your bruise :( If you wanna say something to us just talk!

**Frogs :D:** but my jaw huurrrtttsssss

**Frogs :D:** are you trYING to make my injuries worse by forcing me to talk?!??!? 

**Roomba:** Do not play games with us when it involves your health. Either put the phone down or text with one hand.

**Frogs :D:** G A S P

**Frogs :D:** mommy is so concerned that she’d break school rules!!! im touched!!

**Roomba:** Remember, you forced my hand.

[**Roomba** has kicked **Frogs :D ** from ** friendly friend place for making friends, totally**]

**never safe from waluigi:** uHYASGDAS HOLY SHIT

**Roomba:** He can be added back later. Anyone who adds him back without permission will also be kicked.

**never safe from waluigi:** aye aye momma

**Roomba:** Still no.

───────────────────────────

[**friendly friend place for making friends, totally**]

───────────────────────────

[**9:45 AM**]

**anime reference here:** i’m gonna make a peppa cosplay

**Secret Alien:** i

**Secret Alien:** what

**Secret Alien:** like the fuckin pig????

**anime reference here:** literally what other characters do you know named peppa

**Secret Alien:** BUT WHY??

**anime reference here:** IF I HEAR ANOTHER ONE OF THE “PEPPA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE” JOKES I WILL NOT HESITATE TO MAKE A PEPPA COSPLAY

**never safe from waluigi:** DO IT COWARD

**Secret Alien:** THAT DOESNT EXPLAIN WHY YOU WOULD?????

**anime reference here:** SPITE KAITO 

**anime reference here:** PURE SPITE

**never safe from waluigi:** FUCKIN DO IT ILL MODEL FOR U

**fr e sh a voca do:** _PEPPA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY COSPLAY_

**anime reference here:** RANTARO I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU

**fr e sh a voca do:** ALREADY DID THAT

**anime reference here:** WHAT

**Secret Alien:** WH A T

**fr e sh a voca do:** huh? i didnt say anything?

**never safe from waluigi: **u. u definitely did tf

**anime reference here:** nevermind that, rantaro!!! miu!! meet me at lunchtime. peppa cosplay secret business

**fr e sh a voca do:** hol up i didnt sign up for that

**never safe from waluigi: **FUCK YEAH 

**anime reference here: **you signed up by your shitty peppa meme 

**Secret Alien: **ngl she looks murderous and im kinda scared 

**anime reference here:** _GOOD_

**Atua’s Will:** Ooooh, Angie is interested in this peppa the pig!

**anime reference here:** angie please dear please tell me you’ve watched the show

**Atua’s Will:** I have not!

**anime reference here:** ,,,cHANGE OF PLANS, LUNCHTIME ALL FOUR OF US WILL BE WATCHING PEPPA PIG

**anime reference here: **BACKGROUND INFORMATION ON COSPLAYS ARE ALWAYS IMPORTANT!

**fr e sh a voca do:** why am i still included in this,,,

**Atua’s Will:** Nyahaha~! Atua wishes for Angie to learn more, so I shall join! 

**anime reference here:** bold of you and atua to assume you had a choice in attending

───────────────────────────

[**friendly friend place for making friends, totally**]

───────────────────────────

[**12:15 PM**]

**coffin boy:** _highschoolcliches.jpg_

**coffin boy:** How fascinating it is that even with such a small amount of people in our grade, our seating arrangements are still reminiscent of American highschool cliches. 

**Atua’s Will:** Atua tells me that you fit into the weird kid that sits alone cliche!

**Atua’s Will:** And He is never wrong~~~

**coffin boy: **… Tell your god I said “fuck you.” 

**Secret Alien:** ITS T RU E THOUGH

**Sushi Roll:** It is. We can literally all see you in the corner. 

**never safe from waluigi:** UHASIYDGAS FUCKIN RIP KORK DESTROYED BY ANGIES MADE UP GOD

**anime reference here:** @ _ Atua’s Will _ @ _ never safe from waluigi _ sTOP BULLYING CORPSE AND PAY ATTENTION TO PEPPA >:C

**never safe from waluigi:** C OR PS E IM 

**Secret Alien:** “DONT BULLY HIM” “CORPSE” 

**anime reference here:** OH F

**anime reference here:** AUTOCORRECT

**never safe from waluigi:** SUURREEE SURE 

**Piano Fetish: **Guys! D:

**Piano Fetish: **It’s not okay to bully him!!

**never safe from waluigi:** BOOOO

**never safe from waluigi: ** BORRINGG

**Piano Fetish:** YOU’RE MAKING GONTA SAD! :((((

**Never safe from waluigi:** NVNVMVMNM I SAID NOTHING

**Secret Alien: **OH FUCK IM SORRY

**Anime reference here:** I DIDNT DO ANYTHING ON PURPOSE BUT IM STIL SO SORRY KOREKIYO

[**coffin boy ** is **Offline**] 

**Secret Alien:** uh… . .

**Anime reference here:** i think you guys fucked up,,, 

**never safe from waluigi:** EEEP?!?!? 

**never safe from waluigi:** you did this too blueberry bitch!! dont push the blame onto us!!!

**Piano Fetish:** Guys? He’s no longer in the cafeteria… 

**Secret Alien:** oh shit maybe we should search for him

**Sushi Roll:** We should let him go for now. 

**Secret Alien:** but??? he’s obviously upset??

**Sushi Roll:** He might need time to himself. 

**Sushi Roll:** If he doesn’t show up by the end of school, do whatever you guys want. 

**Secret Alien: **yknow… you make a good point maki roll!!!

[**thanks i hate it** has added **Kokichi Ouma** to **friendly friend place for making friends, totally]**

**Piano Fetish: **I… I’m still worried, but if you think it’s a good idea, I believe you, Maki!

**Piano Fetish:** wAIT

**Secret Alien:** SHUICHI

**Secret Alien: **HOW COULD U BETRAY US LIKE THIS???

**Roomba:** Considering I can see that Kokichi has stolen his phone, Shuichi has escaped being kicked.

**Kokichi Ouma:** kirumis right!

**Kokichi Ouma:** shushu might be a great detective but he realllyy fell for me being asleep!

**Sushi Roll: ** You _ were _ asleep. 

**Kokichi Ouma:** not after kaito started yelling like a maniac! hes so rude!!!!

**Kokichi Ouma:** and jeeezzz, i leave for the morning and ur already bullying poor innocent korekiyo

**Kokichi Ouma: **ur all big bullies!

**Kokichi Ouma: **but like… edgelord has a point

**Kokichi Ouma:** ya think he’s gonna listen to people that only apologized for making gonta feel bad and not for yknow,,, bullying him straight away? 

[**Sushi Roll** has changed **Kokichi Ouma** ’s username to **Rat with a point**]

**Sushi Roll:** Never call me “edgelord” again if you value your dignity. 

**Piano Fetish:** Well… at least you didn’t threaten to murder him this time?

**Piano Fetish:** But yeah… aha, using Gonta as a way to get you guys to apologize wasn’t really… 

**Rat with a point:** WOW RUDE 

**Rat with a point:** but anyyywayyss get ur shit together before u find him or whatever

**Rat with a point:** he has a point in being upset with u assholes!

**Rat with a point:** now byeee, im gonna go back to sleep on shumai, hes so comfortabbleee

[**Rat with a point** is **Offline**]

**Secret Alien:** i,,, who woulda thought the gremlin is the one who points this out,,,

**Thanks i hate it:** It’s not that surprising? He seems like the type that cares more than he lets show ;;;

**Secret Alien:** tHATS NOT FAIR

**thanks i hate it:** ???? How??

**Secret Alien: **UR A DETECTIVE MAN UR LIKE,,, MEANT TO SOLVE PEOPLE LIKE HIM!!!

**thanks i hate it:** Not a detective, Kaito, we’ve been over this,,,

**thanks i hate it:** Besides, we’re getting off topic here

**thanks i hate it:** Maki and Kokichi are right. You guys shouldn’t go after him right away, but you guys definitely should apologize properly later. I don’t think any of you meant it maliciously, but it still upset him. :(

**Piano Fetish:** Right!! If he doesn’t show up to the next classes we’ll all go find him! 

**Secret Alien: **YEAH!!!! 

**never safe from waluigi:** a l l of us?

**Sushi Roll:** I refuse to be involved in all.

**Piano Fetish:** :(

**Secret Alien:** NONSENSE MAKI!!! ALL OF US SHOULD BE THERE! ITLL MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER!!

**Piano Fetish: **And Miu, I can understand Maki’s hesitance but you were a big contributor to this!

**never safe from waluigi:** ughHHh fiNNEE

**Sushi Roll: **On second thought, you two will probably drag me with you anyways. 

**Secret Alien:** DAMN RI GH T WE WILL

**Piano Fetish:** Yeah!! :D We _ all _ need to let Kiyo know he’s not the “weird kid” of the group! 

**Piano Fetish:** Plan: Make Kiyo feel loved is a G O!

**Roomba:** Not yet it isn't. I will, of course, participate in your plan, however after you finish your lunches. 

**Sushi Roll:** I’ll make sure these idiots actually eat.

**Roomba: **Thank you. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Plan: Make Kiyo feel loved will be put into action! For it, I most likely wont stay in the chatfic style the entire time. Hopefully it wont be too jarring...?  
Tbh Korekiyo in the killing game has always made me uncomfortable and I absolutely hated his motive, so I might have gotten a bit carried away... But luckily, I can do this thing where I make him into a character that I doNT hate in this. (Also big F to the characters that barely appeared in this chapter, whoops,,,)
> 
> The dorming situation;  
Gonta & Kiibo (who is human)  
Ryoma & Korekiyo  
Shuichi & Kaito  
Kokichi & Rantaro  
Tsumugi & Angie  
Kaede & Kirumi  
Maki & Tenko  
Miu & Himiko
> 
> Usernames;  
Gonta - Official Babey  
Kokichi - Rat with a point  
Ryoma - cat boy  
Rantaro - fr e sh a voca do  
Shuichi - thanks i hate it  
Maki - Sushi Roll  
Kirumi - Roomba  
Kaede - Piano Fetish  
Miu - never safe from waluigi  
Himiko - cant fucking type  
Tenko - himiko's white knight  
Kaito - Secret Alien  
Kiibo - Kiibble  
Korekiyo - coffin boy  
Angie - Atua's Will  
Tsumugi - anime reference here


	3. plan: make kiyo feel loved is a go

───────────────────────────

[ **friendly friend place for making friends, totally** ]

───────────────────────────

[ **2:53 PM** ]

**Secret Alien:** aight

**Rat with a point:** im boutta head out

**Secret Alien:** no the fuck u aiNT!!

**fr e sh a voca do:** i

**thanks i hate it:** Kaito,,, it’s a meme,,,

**Secret Alien:**

**Secret Alien:**

**Secret Alien:** wELL ANYWAYS,

**Secret Alien:** gameplan sidekick??? 

**thanks i hate it: ** well since Korekiyo hasn’t shown up to any of our classes, we’re going to have to search for him.

**thanks i hate it: ** any leads on where he could be is helpful. I’d also suggest splitting up in groups to cover more ground since the campus is pretty big…

**Secret Alien:** lOOK AT MY SIDEKICK GO!!

**Secret Alien:** but seriously how tf does this shitty school get enough funding for it to be this goddamn big??? 

**Rat with a point:** awww!! ur getting so into this! <333

**thanks i hate it:** i’m just doing the minimum to find him… ;;;;

**fr e sh a voca do:** as a Troubled Rich Kid™, its probably the Troubled Rich Kids™’s parents that are funding it 

**Secret Alien: ** wAIT UR RICH???

**Rat with a point:** how do u nOT know that

**fr e sh a voca do:** ,,,, kaito are you aware of how expensive it is to travel frequently 

**Secret Alien:** shUT IT I NEVER MADE THE CONNECTION

**Sushi Roll: ** God, why do I like you again?   


  
**Secret Alien:** HhuH? ??

**Sushi Roll:** Friend

**Sushi Roll: ** As a friend

**Sushi Roll: ** Why do I consider you a friend again?

**Piano Fetish:** Ouch

**Piano Fetish:** But we’re getting off topic!

**Piano Fetish:** Shuichi suggested groups so we’re doing groups! :D

**Rat with a point:** im taking rantaro and kiibo! we’ll search the dorms~

**fr e s h a voca do: ** first peppa, now this,,, 

**thanks i hate it:** oh 

**Kiibble:** Ah, okay.

**fr e sh a voca do:** kiibs u shouldnt be going w this so easily

**Kiibble: ** We both know there’s no stopping him.

**fr e sh a voca do:** true

**Kiibble:** Besides, I look forward to having you as an investigation partner!

───────────────────────────

[ **Kokichi Ouma ** to ** Rantaro Amami**

───────────────────────────

[ **3:03 PM** ]

**Rantaro Amami: ** a AAA A A A????

**Kokichi Ouma:** wOW IMAGINE KIIBO, WHO PROBABLY DOESNT EVEN REALIZE WHAT THEYRE DOING, BEING BETTER AT FLIRTING THAN U IYASHDIYASGD

**Rantaro Amami:** SH US H??? ? ? 

**Kokichi Ouma:** goD just ask them out already they obviously like u

**Rantaro Amami: ** no u

**Kokichi Ouma:** i mean, if ur giving me permission to ask them out for ur sake,

**Rantaro Amami: ** _ no _

**Rantaro Amami: ** besides u said it urself kiibo probably doesnt realize theyre flirting so theres no way to know if they like me based off of that 

**Kokichi Ouma:** jeeeeez, then when u two are alone today u can judge for yourself if they like u (which they do)

**Rantaro Amami: ** whatever ur planning do n o t

**Kokichi Ouma:** awww, my dearest brother, when have i ever been known to do anything of the sort?

**Kokichi Ouma: ** actually dont answer that i can see u preparing a whole ass essay 

  
  


───────────────────────────

[ **friendly friend place for making friends, totally** ]

───────────────────────────

[ **3:06 PM** ]

**Secret Alien: ** no need to look so defeated shuichi!! im sure rantaro and kiibo can be counted on to keep the gremlin in order!!!

**thanks i hate it:** thats not actually,,,

**thanks i hate it:** no, you’re right, Kaito :)

**Secret Alien:** of course i am!! 

**Secret Alien:** back to groups, you, me, maki, and kaede can search outside!

**never safe from waluigi:** I CLAIM BUG MAN

**Rat with a point:** LIKE HELL U DO!!

**never safe from waluigi:** FUCKIN FIGHT ME FOR HIM

**Secret Alien:** U SHOULD N O T BE ALONE WITH GONTA 

**cat boy:** i wont let miu be alone with him. im coming with you two whether you like it or not

**never safe from waluigi: ** eh fair enough

**never safe from waluigi:** we’ll check the third floor!!

**Roomba:** I doubt Tenko or Himiko would join the search by themselves, so I suppose I shall be in charge of them. We will search the second floor, if that is okay. 

**cant fucking type:** hh but taths so much walkinggg,,,

**Roomba: ** Korekiyo is our friend.

**himiko’s white knight:** incorrect! i would never befriend a degenerate!

**Piano Fetish: ** Tenko! D:<< I know you don’t like guys that much, but that doesn’t mean you can be rude to Kiyo! He has emotions too!

**himiko’s white knight:** >:(

**cant fucking type: ** fien

**cant fucking type: ** but only if tenko carrie sme

**himiko’s white knight:** eEH??? 

**himiko’s white knight:** i suppose i can make a compromise….

**cant fucking type:** yay!!

**Piano Fetish:** This is turning out like using Gonta as an apology isn’t it ;;;

**Rat with a point:** yup!

**Rat with a point:** buuttt what can u expect from the ultimate lesbian? 

**Roomba:** Being a lesbian does not equal hating men.

**Rat with a point:** ooooo, speaking from experience?

**Roomba:** I’m almost completely certain none of us are straight.

**Rat with a point:** u right u right

**Rat with a point:** ALSO

[ **Rat with a point** has changed their username to  **Frogs :D** ]

**Frogs :D:** gonta would be sad if he noticed my username changed >:C

**Kiibble:** That leaves Tsumugi and Angie, correct? 

**Atua’s Will:** Angie doesn’t believe she should apologize! 

**Atua’s Will:** You should not shy away from the truth, and that is what you what Korekiyo to do!! 

**Atua’s Will:** Also me and Mugi are going to watch Peppa Pig and there’s nothing you can do to stop us >:(

**Sushi Roll: ** Wrong.

**Sushi Roll:** Sorry, Kaito, but I’m gonna be dragging these idiots to search the first floor classrooms with me. 

**Atua’s Will: ** Atua wishes for us to watch it!! You cannot go against His will!

**Sushi Roll:** Atua can personally meet me in the pit. 

**Secret Alien:** :((((

**Secret Alien:** but go get em maki roll!! 

**thanks i hate it:** is… anyone else worried that she might murder them instead?

**Sushi Roll:** I’ll try not to. No promises.

**thanks i hate it:** not very reassuring but thanks anyways!

**thanks i hate it:** now that everyone’s got where they’re searching and who they’re going to be searching with, let’s find Kiyo!

**Secret Alien:** TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF!

**anime reference here:** tHATS NOT THE LINE

───────────────────────────

[ **friendly friend place for making friends, totally** ]

───────────────────────────

[ **3:12 PM** ]

**Frogs :D:** UOASHD kiibo is calling taro lazy

**Kiibble: ** I AM NOT!

**Frogs :D:** “bUt iSnT TraNsFerRinG dAtA pOsSiBlE?”

**Kiibble:** It was a question! I wasn’t calling Rantaro lazy!! D:

**Secret Alien:** i mean it doES sound like ur calling him lazy

**Kiibble:** I DIDNT MEAN TO! D:

**Frogs :D: ** woah wtf kaito dont be rude!

**Secret Alien:** bitch wh at

**Frogs :D:** u made them upset!! apologize now u bully!!!!

**Secret Alien: ** hUH??? U WERE DOING THE SAME THING RAT!!

**Frogs :D: ** U HAVE NO P RO O F

**Secret Alien:** aNYONE CAN SCROLL UP AND SEE IT WHAT ARE U ON

**fr e sh a voca do:** guys

**fr e sh a voca do:** i am lazy, no need to worry kiibs

**Secret Alien:** u just gonna ignore kokichi on crack?

**Kiibble: ** But isn’t being called lazy an insult?

**Secret Alien:** i

**Secret Alien:** im gon take that as a yes

**fr e sh a voca do:** not always kiibs, it just depends on what u think of the word personally yknow?

**fr e sh a voca do: ** to some it could be like a compliment or just another word

**Kiibble:** I… think I understand? 

**Kiibble: ** Thank you! :)

**Kiibble:** I am glad you are not insulting yourself!

**Frogs :D:** geeeezzzzzz

**Frogs :D: ** both of u are lazy smh

**Frogs :D:** open the heccin doors alreaddyyy

**Secret Alien:** why the actual fuck did you censor your swear

**Frogs :D: ** beCAUSE I WANTED TO YOU FUCKER

**Secret Alien:** u are an actual disgrace

**Secret Alien:** sorry auto correct child*

───────────────────────────

[ **friendly friend place for making friends, totally** ]

───────────────────────────

[ **3:22 PM** ]

**never safe from waluigi:** yall ever wonder if tarzan was a virgin before he met jane or did he clap some gorilla cheeks

**Piano Fetish: ** What. In the world could have spawned that thought?

**cat boy:** i am about to commit homicide

**Piano Fetish:** Oh no....

**never safe from waluigi:** take a look at gonta and tell me u havent thought he looks like tarzan

**Piano Fetish:** I mean, he kind of does, but why did you think of  _ that _ ?!

**never safe from waluigi:** well.

**cat boy:** finish that fucking sentence and you will not be breathing in the next few seconds.

**never safe from waluigi:** g,,, gorilla,,,

**cat boy: ** you are safe for now.

**thanks i hate it: ** god why would you imply that 

**thanks i hate it: ** HOW could you imply that with one word Miu

**thanks i hate it:** also please do not commit murder thanks!

**Official Babey:** Friends, what is a “dom and sub”? 

**cat boy: ** … no promises.

**thanks i hate it: ** miu i’d suggest running

**never safe from waluigi:** e EEP DONT KILL ME

**never safe from waluigi:** I WAS ONLY TRYING TO EDUCATE BUG MAN!!!

**Piano Fetish: ** That is a lie and you know that.

**Official Babey: ** Ryoma please don’t! D:

**cat boy:** … motherfuck, my only weakness.

**never safe from waluigi:** HAHA NOW I CAN CONTINUE MY MASTER PLAN

**Official Babey:** Gonta is interested in friend’s master plan!

**Piano Fetish: ** NO!

**cat boy: ** absolutely fucking not

**thanks i hate it: ** NO

**Secret Alien: ** NO!!!!

**Roomba: ** No. Under no circumstances shall you do so.

**Sushi Roll:** Do you have a death wish, Miu? It can be granted. 

**Piano Fetish:** Maki, only in this situation will I allow death threats

**never safe from waluigi: ** WHHWAT?!??! 

**Frogs :D: ** miu you useless whore

**never safe from waluigi:** TTATT

**Frogs :D: ** korekiyos in the boys common room stop terrorizing gonta

**thanks i hate it:** Kokichi, why do you say that like you’ve known where he was for a while now?

**Frogs :D:** it’d be boring if i revealed allll my secrets, shushu! 

**Secret Alien:** U DEFINITELY KNEW WTF DUDE

**Kiibble: ** Korekiyo asked for us to keep his location hidden.

**Kiibble: ** I’m sorry if that was inconvenient.

**Secret Alien: ** fuCK

**Secret Alien: ** fuucckk we must of really upset him

**Roomba: ** I must admit I was also aware of where he was.  However, after making him tea between classes, he asked me to not reveal his location either as he did with Kiibo, Rantaro, and Kokichi. 

**Secret Alien:** dude :////

**Piano Fetish:** Kaito, don’t feel too bad! We’re going over now to make it up too him!!

**Secret Alien:** yknow what??? UR RIGHT!! LETS GO TEAM

  
  


───────────────────────────

[ **Kokichi Ouma ** to ** Rantaro Amami** ]

───────────────────────────

[ **3:27 PM** ]

**Rantaro Amami: ** where did u head off too btw?

**Kokichi Ouma:** i already saiiddd that

**Kokichi Ouma:** i had to finish a secret mission!!

**Kokichi Ouma: ** very important and classified mission at that!

**Rantaro Amami:** ko..,

**Rantaro Amami:** u better get back before the others get here then, dont want them knowing that u went off on a mission

**Kokichi Ouma: ** gASP

**Kokichi Ouma: ** is that doubt in my abilities i hear? so rude rantaro!!!

**Kokichi Ouma:** also how was alone time with kiibo?? spiLL

**Rantaro Amami:** iM STILL MAD AT U FOR DOING THAT

**Kokichi Ouma: ** MAD AT ME FOR DOING U A FAV O R???

**Rantaro Amami:** IT WASNT A FAVOR 

**Kokichi Ouma:** BULLSHIT 

**Kokichi Ouma:** NOW WHAT HAPPENED UR NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS

**Rantaro Amami: ** hHHGHGHGHH

**Rantaro Amami:** kiibos going to kill me bc of how cute they are

**Kokichi Ouma:** aaannnndd??

**Rantaro Amami: ** …. i  _ might _ have a chance with them

**Kokichi Ouma:**

**Kokichi Ouma:**

**Kokichi Ouma: ** ffs taro

**Kokichi Ouma:** at least its some kind of progress

───────────────────────────

[ **friendly friend place for making friends, totally** ]

───────────────────────────

[ **4:03 PM** ]

**Sushi Roll:** _grouphug.jpg_

**Secret Alien:** maki roll!!! join in the hug!!

**Sushi Roll:** No.

**Sushi Roll:** The most I will do is take that picture.

**Secret Alien:** :(

**Piano Fetish:** Plleeassee, Maki?

**Sushi Roll: ** … Fine. Be grateful.

**Piano Fetish:** YAY! :D

[ **coffin boy** is  **Online** ] 

**coffin boy: ** Thank you all, truly. 

**coffin boy:** In all honesty, I did not expect for you all to worry so much. 

**Piano Fetish: ** Nonsense, Kiyo!

**Secret Alien: ** man we’ve already said ur our friend and we shouldnta said that shit!!

**Secret Alien:** so ofc we’d worry!!!

**Piano Fetish: ** ^^^^ We care about you!

**Sushi Roll:** Before you say something about being “used to that treatment,” no. Bad. 

**never safe from waluigi: ** and u totally took off ur makeup bc u were crying

**never safe from waluigi:** so dont act like the shit we said didnt effect u, virgin

**coffin boy:** Ah, I suppose there’s no use in hiding it now. You are correct, Miu. 

**coffin boy: ** However, Maki, I know that my… ramblings often come across as creepy, so it is understandable.

**Sushi Roll:** Do I have to get the spray bottle? Don’t think I’m afraid to use it on you. 

**thanks i hate it:** hey Kiyo?

**coffin boy: ** Yes?

**thanks i hate it: ** i personally enjoy listening to you :)

**fr e sh a voca do: ** i do too yo

**fr e sh a voca do: ** culture and shit of the places i visit, accidental or not, is invaluable and who better to learn about it than from you?

**coffin boy:** I… Thank you. I cannot express how happy that makes me. 

**anime reference here: ** another group hug? you look like you’re about to cry

**coffin boy: ** Another group hug, please. 

**Official Babey:** Hug time! :D

  
  


───────────────────────────

[ **friendly friend place for making friends, totally** ]

───────────────────────────

[ **4:27 PM** ]

**Piano Fetish: ** I was thinking… Plan: Make Kiyo feel Loved has been successful so far, right?

**coffin boy:** Certainly, thank you all. 

**Kiibble: ** There is no need to thank us!

**Piano Fetish:** :D

**Piano Fetish:** What if we all had a sleepover tonight then? It’s the weekend so no need to get up super early!

**never safe from waluigi:** OH HELL YEAH

**himiko’s white knight: ** I’ve always wanted to have a sleepover!!!

**cant fucking type: ** wiat tenko yove never had a sleepover ebfroe??

**himiko’s white knight:** Aha,,, no,.,

**himiko’s white knight: ** Tenko never really had friends to have a sleepover with,,

**Piano Fetish:** :0 Well now you have us! We’re going to throw so many sleepovers!!

**Piano Fetish:** Is everyone else in?

**thanks i hate it: ** of course, Kaede! :)

**Secret Alien: ** YEAH!! @ _ Sushi Roll _ UR IN TOO

**Sushi Roll: ** I was going to agree anyways…

**Roomba:** Should I prepare anything for everyone?

**Piano Fetish: ** No!! Sleepovers are for everyone to relax, Kirumi!

**Roomba:** What about snacks?

**Piano Fetish:** I have that covered, no need to worry!

**Roomba: ** … Thank you. 

**coffin boy:** Ah, but where would it be held?

**Piano Fetish:** I was thinking about the girls common room!! Plenty of space for everyone and, courtesy of Chiaki, is full of gaming stuff! 

**himiko’s white knight:** She’s such a blessing,,, all women are queens!!

**Frogs :D:** if she breathes

**himiko’s white knight: ** No!!

**fr e sh a voca do:** sHES A THO _ OOOTTTT _

**himiko’s white knight: ** N O!!!!

**Kiibble: ** The girl’s common room does seem like the best choice then! 

**Kiibble:** I will attend too, of course!

**Piano Fetish:** Alright! :D It’s settled, we’re aLL having a sleepover!! Get your things or whatever you need and meet in the girl’s common room! <3

**cat boy:** i expected to have no choice in the matter tbh. 

**Piano Fetish:** Nope! Bonding time is mandatory now!

  
  


───────────────────────────

[ **Kokichi Ouma ** to ** Shuichi Saihara** ]

───────────────────────────

[ **4:42 PM** ]

**Kokichi Ouma:** hey hey!!

**Kokichi Ouma:** shuuuichi, this is importaaanntt

**Shuichi Saihara:** ah, sorry! yes?

**Kokichi Ouma:** ur still in ur room rigghhtt?

**Shuichi Saihara:** … yes, why?

**Kokichi Ouma: ** great!! 

**Kokichi Ouma: ** do me a favor and open ur laptop, kaaay? I left a surprise for you!

**Kokichi Ouma:** don’t let kaito see it! it’s important that it stays between us!

**Shuichi Saihara: ** Kokichi.

**Shuichi Saihara: ** did you break into my dorm?

**Kokichi Ouma: ** ,,,, mayhaps,

**Shuichi Saihara:** you could have just told me whatever it is over text instead of breaking in! that’s illegal!

**Kokichi Ouma:** awww, but my beloved would never turn me in, would he? 

**Shuichi Saihara: **

**Shuichi Saihara:** when did you even find the time to break in between all of this?!

**Kokichi Ouma:** i’ll never tell!! u’ll have to catch me first!

**Kokichi Ouma: ** but have u checked ur laptop yet?

**Shuichi Saihara:** no, not yet

**Kokichi Ouma: ** hurrryyy!

**Shuichi Saihara:** …?

**Kokichi Ouma:** yes mr detective?

**Shuichi Saihara:** Kokichi…

**Shuichi Saihara:** who is Miyadera Shinguuji? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahh, i apologize for the wait! i intended to get this chapter out over the weekend but uhh... obviously didn't happen. whoops ;;; i was honestly struggling on how i should do certain parts of this chapter, specifically with korekiyo's part. i really hope the chapter is good enough! also,,, kork's part doesn't end with the apologies. >:D (also bless my best friend. she rivals kaito's level of encouragement and helped me a lot with... everything, really, but specifically figuring out how i wanted to do this chapter.)  
Also, fun fact; i don't even intentionally misspell shit for himiko at this point. i just suck at typing.
> 
> The dorming situation;  
Gonta & Kiibo (who is human)  
Ryoma & Korekiyo  
Shuichi & Kaito  
Kokichi & Rantaro  
Tsumugi & Angie  
Kaede & Kirumi  
Maki & Tenko  
Miu & Himiko
> 
> Usernames;  
Gonta - Official Babey  
Kokichi - Frogs :D  
Ryoma - cat boy  
Rantaro - fr e sh a voca do  
Shuichi - thanks i hate it  
Maki - Sushi Roll  
Kirumi - Roomba  
Kaede - Piano Fetish  
Miu - never safe from waluigi  
Himiko - cant fucking type  
Tenko - himiko's white knight  
Kaito - Secret Alien  
Kiibo - Kiibble  
Korekiyo - coffin boy  
Angie - Atua's Will  
Tsumugi - anime reference here


End file.
